The new cultivar is a product of a breeding scheme conducted by the inventor Jacques Couturieux. The new variety was discovered in Vosges, France, as an individual seedling of the patented variety Sorbaria sorbifolia ‘Sem’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,336. The new variety rose as a seedling resulting from the self-pollination of the parent variety. This plant with unique characteristics was selected during April of 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘COUSORB05’ was first performed via semi-softwood tip cuttings in Vosges, France, during June of 2014. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.